Game Idea/God soccer
This is yet another game idea by TUM. his game has all the characters appearances at least similar to what the are in regular HS, but with some slight changes. One of these changes would be that they are a Greek or Norse god/godess. Other than that, let's get started!!! Version 1.0 1. Apollo Instead of South Korea, we have Apollo, he plays like very arrogantly and will often make own goals. Appearance Apollo will look like South Korea, but he has very spiky blonde hair. Power Shot (Sun Arrow Shot) Apollo will get a bow and arrow, the sun will capture the ball and make it suspended through the air. Then, Apollo will shoot an arrow at the ball and the ball will go into the opponents goal. Unlock Download the Game Trivia Apollo is the God of the sun and the god of archery. 2. Ares Ares is the second character, who replaces Cameroon. He acts very ferociously and, sometimes too ferocious that he causes own goals, but not as many as apollo Appearance Ares looks like Asura, but with a Spartan war helmet on. Power Shot (Sword Rain Shot) Ares will shoot the ball horizontally into the net while swords rain down that will injure the opponent Unlock Beat 12 characters (That's everyone till Zeus) in the arcade. 3. Hephaestus Hephaestus is the 3rd character in the game and replaces Nigeria, he plays somewhat wisely but mostly thinks that he can hack the game with all his might and lets in some goals. Appearance Hephaestus has black air and eyes, and brown skin. Power Shot (Volcano Hammer Shot) Hephaestus will throw a hammer at the ball and will send it into the ground like in France's power, but there will be a volcano in the field that will shoot lava at the opponent. So, in order to counter Hephaestus' power, you must 1) avoid the lava and 2) get the ball. Unlock Win the Olympics 30 times 4. Aphrodite Aphrodite replaces The US and is very decisive as she will fire ten trick arrows to make the opponent make own goals, but will sometimes rely too much on her power (And Good Looks) and will trip up at times Appearance Aphrodite will look like the Ukraine with Blonde hair. Power Shot (Love Goddess Shot) Aphrodite will blow a kiss at where the ball is, and that will create 2 hearts. One of these hearts travels straight into the net, if you are hit by it, you will get hearts in you eyes and you will be smiling. The other heart rises into the air and waits until A. the opponent gets hit by the heart, or B. the heart reaches the net. Then, it will fall diagonally into the net Unlock Win the Olympics final in a sudden death 5. Hermes Hermes Replaces Japan, he loves trickery and will also lead opponents into traps, but does it way better than Aphrodite. Appearance He looks like the USA but with black hair Power Shot (Winged Shoe Shot) He will do the USA's power shot, but instead of balls, he will shoot winged sandals. Unlock Beat survival against the titans mode 6. Dionysus Dionysus is the 6. character in the game replacing Russia. He plays very relaxed and will sometimes trip up, but in bad times, he will get very angry, like a drunk man. Appearance He will look like Italy Power Shot (Wine Shot) Dionysus will drink some wine, but it will taste bad so he will spit it at the goal (This contains the ball) Unlock Beat Dionysus' campaign 7. Artemis Artemis is the 7th character and replaces Argentina. She play very offensively and often trips up at time. Appearance She will look like Serbia's power shot appearance, but without the tiara Power shot (Arrow shot) She will launch 3 arrows at the goal, with the last one counterable. Unlock Win the Olympics without dash 8. Demeter 9. Hades Category:Game Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Collabs Category:The update master Category:Landoman9582